Hope Springs Eternal
by teaguefour
Summary: Set in the Silver Millenium.


My first attempt at a continuous story. Go easy on me.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sailor Moon, never have, never will.

**Caution;** Shoujo ai. //

During the period of time in history known as the Silver Millennium, the solar system lived together in peace, unity. All the planets flourished and expanded, it was truly a time of innovation. However none of the planets shone quite as much as the orange planet known as Venus. It was a planet of life that echoed through every part of it. Whilst fierce wars took place on the cold planet of Mars and the hot jungle of a planet that was Jupiter, grand festivals were taking place on Venus. Indeed it seemed that no other planet could rival the happiness that Venus radiated, even perhaps the moon.

A young girl sprinted down grand corridors, her ridiculously long blonde hair that made her easily identifiable as a Venusian billowed out behind her as she went. She came to an abrupt halt at large gold double doors, smoothed down her dress and pushed the doors open.

"Princess of Venus." Two very tall soldiers dressed all in white bowed at the sight of her, the right of whom was the one who had spoken.

A few days ago her father, the king of Venus had informed her that she was to be sent off to the Moon in order to receive training to become one of the Moon princess' guard, otherwise known as Senshi. This news didn't make Minako in the slightest bit anxious; she had been to the moon several times and was already good friends with the princess, Serenity. Indeed, little Minako jumped at the thought of it; of course she would do anything to make her father and her planet proud. She was told that she was to leave for the moon as soon as possible.

So now, Minako could only assume that the time had come because judging by the soldiers uniforms, they were Lunarians.

"Are you ready to accompany us to the moon, young one?" asked one of the guards.

"Don't I need anything, like my clothes and all?" Minako asked, slightly puzzled.

"No, you are sufficient the way you are right now. Everything you need will be supplied for you at the palace of the Moon."

Everything? This intrigued Minako immensely, the moon was starting to sound better and better. She nodded her head several times in understanding.

"Then let us go." The guards turned to leave, but not before Minako thought of one last thing.

"Wait, just a few minutes." The blonde sprinted away as fast as she could and true to her word a few short minutes later she came back, panting heavily but holding a red hair ribbon in her hand. Her mother's red hair ribbon. It was the only thing she had left of her, aside from scratchy memories. The soldiers nodded at her and disappeared into the shuttle. Without another look back at her homeland, Minako followed suit.

The estimated travelling time from Venus to the Moon was about four earth days. True, Minako hadn't thought about what the hell she could do to pass the time. Initially she thought she would talk to the Lunarian guards to learn more about the community she was going to be becoming apart of. They all seemed rather reluctant to speak with her though; however she did manage to learn one vital thing from one of the younger, nicer guards. The princess of mercury was also on board the shuffle somewhere. So Minako made it her goal to seek out the little Mercurian.

It took the Venusian a good day to find her though. She was down in the gear room; Minako wondered why of all places she would want to be down here, there was a relation room and everything on the shuttle!

Minako crept up quietly behind the Princess of Mercury. Most Mercurians were stereotyped as being intellectual geniuses and this girl didn't seem to be an exception. She was a small, petite girl, shorter than Minako herself and had short hair in the typical shade of blue that most Mercurians had, her dark blue eyes were framed by thick, square black glasses.

"Hello there!" Minako said loudly, her voice booming around the room. The blue-haired girl shook with fright at her sudden outburst, but shook that off and gazed at her visitor.

"I'm Minako, Princess of Venus. Nice to meet you. I assume you are the Princess of Mercury?"

The blue-haired girl nodded slowly. "Ami." She managed to choke out.

"I've been looking all over for you! What are you doing down in this place?"

Ami looked a bit taken aback but answered truthfully none the less. "I'm observing the motion of the gears, the way they're made and what they do for the shuttle." Ami said all off this in fluent Venusian, Minako noted, she was impressed.

"It's fascinating, really." Ami added.

"You speak very good Venusian dialect." Minako stated bluntly.

Ami shrugged modestly. "I was taught the languages of all the inner planets as a child, as a result I am nearly fluent in them all. Thought I struggle with the Jovian language, it is very complex."

Minako wasted no time in getting to know her future companion and spent the rest of the day prodding her with questions about the mercurian lifestyle. She discovered it wasn't too different from her own lifestyle, but…

"You don't know what a festival is?!"

The blue-haired genius shrugged, confused. This set the blond off into an animated explanation about festivals; what happens at them, what they're for, all the festivals she had ever been to (a lot). When she was fairly sure she had talked the other girl's ear off, Minako decided to retire to the sleeping quarters.

"Coming?" she asked Ami.

"Yes, I suppose now would be an appropriate time to recharge."

This was met with an odd look on the Venusians part, but she shrugged it off and together the two girls left the gear room.


End file.
